


Just a Kiss

by FilmInMySoul



Series: Valdangelo Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Dorks, M/M, awkward cuties, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More tumblr prompt fills from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com</p>
<p>"Prompt? Could you do a valdangelo AU where nico and Leo are dared to make out at a party and the day after that they joke around like sending each other air kisses and stroking the others arm, but they both actually enjoyed the kiss and you can decide the end :) thank you "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> More of these X3 Bet you're all excited. Anyway! Feel free to shoot me a prompt at fearlessandproud.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope to hear from you lovelies soon!

Leo had arrived at the party with a smile on his face. It was not too loud and he knew it was mostly just people that he knew anyway. More of a small get together, but there was still music and snacks and people dancing like they could. The Latino found his friends, Jason, Piper, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, a few others all sat in a circle, laughing their heads-off about something that one of them had done. Leo smiled slightly to himself before slipping over to them and wiggling his way into the circle gaining, smiles from most of the people and a shoulder nudge from Nico, whom Leo had chosen to sit next to.

“Just in time Leo, we decided to play truth or dare.” Leo let out a small groan at Jason's words when a bottle appeared in the middle of their circle.

“Nose goes!” Hazel shouted quickly, Leo's index finger went to his nose as a reflex, a wicked smile playing on his lips as Grover groaned, knowing that he had touched his nose last. They might have all been in high school, but Leo knew they would be kids for as long as they could manage.

Everyone was laughing three rounds in, there had already been two awkward confessions and one hysterical dare. When Leo spun the bottle he chuckled to himself as it landed on Jason.

“So Grace, truth or dare?” He asked, brow cocked in a silent challenge.

“Truth.” He was going to regret that.

“Have you ever thought of Percy in a sexual way?” Leo asked, his voice filled with amusement as Jason's face heated up. It did not matter what he said now, everyone was already laughing and Jason's face was a complete cherry color. Jason glared lightly at Leo who was laughing the loudest. He would not be laughing for long.

When Jason gripped the bottle and spun he prayed to whatever god was out there for it to land on Leo and the smirk on his face when it happened was one that screamed mischief.

“Alright Valdez, truth or dare.” Leo swallowed lightly, sensing the payback that was on it's way. Jason knew things about him that he did not want to have out in the open so he opted for dare, a risk he was more than willing to take.

“Make out with Nico, and I don't mean a peck on the lips, at least two minutes.” Jason said, his expression practically screaming triumph. Leo's face hardened slightly, he knew what Jason was playing at and he realized that maybe he needed to stop telling the older boy secrets when they hung out. Nico turned to face Leo as the Latino did the same. He knew that they would be okay afterward, they were best friends and it would not change anything. Even if Leo wanted it to.

They leaned in and as expected Nico's lips were soft and slightly hesitant before the kiss picked up pace. Leo's hands slipped to Nico's waist and Nico's went to Leo's hair, pulling lightly to bring the other boy closer. Their lips moved fast, slipping and pushing and taking. Leo poked his tongue against Nico's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Nico accepted, his slicked lips parting slightly to let Leo's tongue in to mingle with his own.

The two kissing boys could hear whooping and cheers, a few “hot damns,” from the crowd of their friends. They ignored them and continued. Leo gripped on to Nico's hips tighter, pulling him closer, almost completely onto his lap when they kissed. Soft noises were coming from Nico, and Leo was sure that he too had made a few noises as well. Kissing Nico made Leo feel one fire.

“Time!” Jason's voice called and Nico and Leo parted, breathing heavy and foreheads pressed together. Leo pulled away first, his cheeks stained red and his hair even more messed up from Nico's hands. Nico's lips were kissed red and slightly puffy from the force they had been using in their making-out. Leo only wondered what he looked like.

Leo and Nico both turned back to face the inside of the circle, Hazel's eyes were turned away and her face a little red, Percy and Jason's mouths hung open a slightly, Piper and Annabeth were giggling though so it seemed like it was okay. Leo smirked at the blonde boy.

“So, lets see whose next.” Leo grabbed the bottle and spun.

The next day Nico and Leo were playing it up at school, when they were in a group they would go from completely normal one moment to doing something that completely mocked silly relationships. To be fair, it was only to see the look on Percy and Jason's faces. That was what Leo told himself so as not to get his hopes up.

They passed each other in the hall and acted like it would be the last time, cracking up at the end when they could not think of more dialog to add and the bells were getting closer together. It continued like that for the rest of the day. At lunch, Leo blew a kiss across the table and Nico smiled, pretending to catch it out of the air and tucking it in his shirt pocket, sending a wink back when Percy pretended to gag.

It happened to be a Friday, so like usual Nico would be coming over and they would attempt to outplay the other on Guitar Hero. They left school chatting, recalling what they had been doing, how Percy's face looked when Leo had let his hand stroke against Nico's arm as they sat next to each other in History, his brown eyes tracing over his body in an outrageously sexual way. Even Nico had flushed slightly. Leo just smirked when Percy had to look away.

They reached Leo's house quickly, considering it was only a block away. His mother was not home and for a selfish reason Leo was happy. To be alone with Nico and not have to deal with his mother shouting at him in Spanish to make a move, to ask him out, it was always a little funny because Nico would give Leo a confused look when it happened and just brushed it off.

Now they were headed to his room, walking down the hall that was littered with photos of him and his mom, the only one he actually liked was taken last summer when he and her had been working in the shop, wrenches and gloves in hand smiling and covered in grease as they finally completed constructing a car that they'd started for Leo's seventh birthday. Nico had mentioned it was his favorite as well, but Leo had not let that influence his decision about it.

They reached his room, the last door at the end of the hall with a cheesy sticker on the front that read “Blast zone! Always knock!” Nico entered first and Leo followed after, turning around of closing it behind them. When he turned around Nico was suddenly right there and the proximity threw Leo so off guard that his face flushed brightly, something he had tried to hold down the entire day.

Nico's face was red as well, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his dark eyes thrown to the ground and his hands twisting the bottom of his shirt. Leo got Nico's name halfway out in the air before the raven haired boy practically lunged at him, dragging his mouth into a kiss and the momentum throwing Leo against the door lightly. The action caused a groan to slip past Leo's lips and his hands went to the shorter boy's waist.

They were like this for a good five minutes, kissing, touching, nothing intimate but it caused Leo's body to sing with desire, Nico's touches like a flame on his skin. When they pulled away, desperate for air Leo did not let go like he had the night before. Leo was panting slightly, a small smile on his face as he chuckled, head going to lay against Nico's.

“Boyfriends?” He asked, not stammering need for a confession, no question if they wanted each other, if they were willing to cross the boundary. They had all been answered by the kiss they had just shared, and the one they had shared the night before.

“Yeah, Boyfriends.” Nico agreed, a smile on his lips as well, they moved back in to kiss once more, chaste and sweet, a conformation.


End file.
